Total Drama Project: Dimensions
by DoctorPika
Summary: Across all of my history, I've made a lot of OCs. So, I've gathered them together for their final season and likely the end of my FanFiction career other than TDCI. Enjoy the final journey of these eighteen cast members


_**Hello readers! You may be asking yourself various questions such as: 'Where is TDCI?' 'He's only finished one season. What's the point of reading this?' and 'Who the heck is this guy who thinks he's quoting us?'**_

 ** _Yes I have only finished one season, but I give you my word I will finish this one at least. Hopefully you know about me. But there is still one burning question right? 'Where is TDCI?'. I haven't given up on it. It's by far my most popular series, and I don't plan on quitting it. But let me explain my motives for writing this. If you are one of those people who just skip to the end and read the elimination ceremony (Admit it, you do it too) (Also, HA! There isn't one this episode! Gotcha!) please just read this._**

 ** _I've decided to go for broke. Over my FanFiction career I've made many OCs in the TDA: One Final Cut I introduced Lee and Matt. In TDG, I introduced Aaron, Haley, Sarah, and Emily. In TD: The Riveting Race, I created many more, bringing back the four mentioned before. And in Total Drama Eclipse Island, I introduced FOURTEEN new contestants. I've had all my contestants in my mind for a while. When I first watched Total Drama, I thought: what if I designed the contestants?_**

 ** _Ever since, I have been thinking of OCs, creating interactions, villain defeats, challenges, alliances. I'd stay up in my bed thinking: What if? And thus, Haley, Aaron, Emily, and Sarah were selected as my favorites. From them, TDG was born. I'm bringing back my FAVORITE Total Drama OCs that I have created over the two years I've written into one twenty episode season._**

 ** _This will likely be their last appearance other than TDCI where Addie and Arthur will continue to appear. I hope you enjoy this story I have planned out for four years from that first second of Total Drama Action (Yes I started with Action). Please review! I want to know if I should just leave the story and focus on TDCI, or if I should split my attention. I've told some of my close friends the plot line, and they've called me insane. This plot will be absolutely crazy. You have been warned._**

 ** _Coming out of my best season EVER and going into this is going to be a risk at best. I hope you enjoy Chris McClean, Chef Hatchet, Pika, and the best of my OCs._**

 ** _Welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: DIMENSIONS!_**

* * *

Chris was walking across the infamous Dock of Shame, slurping out of poor Mr. Coconut's head. "No Mr. McGillis, we AREN'T putting your precious coconut as a contestant!" He said. He appeared to be talking on the phone. He hung up and looked at the screen. "Sorry," he said. "Producers. Any way, today we begin anew, and what better to star it with than ME! Chris McClean!" He pointed to himself.

"Either way, here is the deal!" He said, walking across the Dock of Shame. "For those of you who don't know, every three days we will be having a competition to win immunity. The teams will butt heads, and whoever wins gets to watch as the sparks fly on the other team. The losing team will participate in an election you don't want to win by casting votes to see who leaves the island and loses a million dollars." He grinned. "But this season, there will be something a little different," he said. "While the winning team gets to feast on their favorite foods after every challenge, and the losing team have to suffer in silence, there will be one more... neutral team that will participate. They will be stuck with Chef's ugly slop, but don't have to eliminate a player."

Chris looked up at the sky. "You ready to start a new season of Total Drama? Yeah, me too! So let's do this on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: DIMENSIONS!"

* * *

A camera pops out of a gopher's head, out of a tree, and lastly from under a rock on the beach. The camera then pans past Chris and Chef who are driving up a giant mountain in a golf cart, while Sharon swings on vines beside their cart.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_

Chris and Chef reach the top of the mountain, and stop to take a break. It turns out the mountain is a volcano at the top and Sharon swings into the cart, causing to fall into the volcano and erupt, sending the three flying

 _You guys are on my mind_

Lava covers the screen of the camera before Amber flies into it, then falls to the ground. The camera switches perspective as Amber lands, and Joey shakes his head, clearly disgusted by her stupidity. Jack is laughing beside him

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see;_

Lucky surveys a cabin from the inside, and Evan jumps into help. They look through a magnifying glass, before stumbling upon Haley, who has been on her laptop watching anime seemingly the whole time

 _I wanna be... famous_

The camera zooms in on the screen, and two people appear; Jewel on one side and Isaac on the other. The two begin to slap box, before Jewel knocks Isaac out of the frame in a very Goku-esque way.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Wallace smiles at the camera, causing the screen to shatter out of his radiance, while Aaron rolls his eyes in the background, bouncing a tennis ball against his racket.

 _Go pack your bags cause I've already won_

Reagan, and Lee seem to be playing a card game. Lee has clearly placed all of his chips in the middle, and Reagan also betting all her chips. They all set down their cards, and Reagan wins, taking all the chips to her side of the table

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there some day_

Sherlock and Evan begin to work on letters together, while Haley is still on her laptop in the background. Addie grabs the letters and dashes out the door, and stops about thirty feet away from the door, realizing the letters are blank. Haley walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder tauntingly.

 _'Cause I wanna be... famous_

Kinect is trying to cast some sort of spell evidently, waving his wand in the air, while Wallace just shrugs from across the room. Kinect looks at his wand, a little heart broken, before throwing it at Wallace, and knocking him out cold.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Sharon swings from vine to vine, much like earlier, before she gets hit in the face by one of Aaron's tennis balls. She falls to the forest floor, Aaron is flinching, but Addie is laughing hysterically.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna be! I wanna be!_ _I wanna be famous!)_

Evan creates a paper airplane and then throws it. Connor catches it with ease, throws it back at Evan, who gets a paper airplane to the eye, falling down in pain, and the airplane flies into the sky, and the sky turned from golden to black.

 _Whistling Chorus_

The contestants are standing on their logs and the airplane flies in from above, knocking poor Sherlock off of his log, and onto the ground below

* * *

"So!" Chris said smiling as he walked across the Dock of Shame. "Time to meet the contestants that are competing for their lives on this island. The first contestant will be Isaac."

A male steps off the boat. Everything a bout him spoke 'king'. His clothes looked like armor, and a small royal blue cape flew out behind him. "Good morning Chris," he said properly.

"It's one of those politically correct people, huh?" Another male stepped off the same boat, holding quite a bit of luggage.

Chris laughed. "What's up Sherlock?"

"Not too much, thanks for asking," Sherlock said bitterly. "I was about ninety-percent sure that we would be staying at a crappy summer camp, but it's even worse than I expected."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "You need to be a little more positive you know. Personally I am, and I really don't care."

"Then Chris's contraption of setting us up for failure failed," Sherlock said. "Congratulations on that."

"Can we just move on to the next person?" Chris asked the camera crew. He was looking at the camera at least, but it was hard to tell. "Can the two of you get over here?"

The next boat landed across from the host, the unhappy contestant, and the royal contestant. A female jumper out of the boat. She wore a blue and white checkered collared shirt and jeans.

Chris grinned. "Amber! What's up?"

"Not much," Amber replied. "But the guy over there doesn't look too good," she pointed to Sherlock, who was pouting on the corner of the dock. "Might want to ask him."

Sherlock looked up clearly ticked off. "We all got duped by Chris, when we already had seen the show! I can't believe I let myself fall for it!"

"What show?" Amber said blankly.

Isaac and Sherlock exchanged glances, while Chris just looked completely bewildered.

Chris quickly regained his mojo. "Just go and sit over there please?"

Amber shrugged and walked over to Sherlock and Isaac, who were still staring at her.

The next boat arrived, and a smaller boy walked off, holding a massive book and a small duffel bag. He was wearing a collared shirt as well as Amber, but seemed much more up tight and proper than she did.

"Joey!" Chris said happily. "How are you doing dude?"

Joey looked up. "Not too much. Thanks to you bringing me to this torturous island to compete in a competition that endangers my very being, my answer to that question went from 'nothing' to 'not too much' Thanks for that."

"Mmhm," Sherlock said. "Save it for someone who cares."

Amber laughed. "So it's okay if you complain, but not if someone else does? You hypocrite!"

Sherlock opened his mouth in protest, but then shut it again, and just gave Amber a dirty look.

The next boat drove by, leaving a girl with a laptop behind. She pushed up her glasses happily and began to walk forward. "Hello Chris!"

"What's up Haley?" Chris replied.

Joey sighed. "Her answer is going to be the same as mine Chris, no matter who you ask. History defends me on that one."

"I think Joey is right on that one," Haley said. "First time for everything, you know?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Do you know Joey outside of the contest?"

"No. Just assumption," Haley replied.

"Either way," Chris said, pointing Haley toward the other campers. Amber waved a friendly hello, Sherlock was pouting as per usual, Joey was reading, and Isaac was looking off in the distance. "Let's meet the next camper!"

A smaller boy with white hair and glasses stepped off the boat, and was rather frail looking.

Chris waved. "What's good Lee?"

"Not much to be completely honest," Lee replied. "I've been sort of not experiencing a lot of good."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Grammar much?"

"You know what I mean," Lee said coldly. "From getting kidnapped-"

"Kidnapping?!" Chris said, clearly faking surprise. "No kidnapping, but if there was, I'll have to fire my agent!"

Lee grimaced. "To finding out I end up on an island where I have to complete silly tasks."

"I'll take that into consideration when I win," Haley said confidently.

Sherlock sighed. "Like YOU'LL win."

"Of course I will!" Haley snorted.

Chris pointed Lee toward the other contestants, and he followed. "Alright! Next contestant is Evan!"

"What's up Chris," Evan walked off the boat. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Most likely the most normal contestant yet. "Everyone else," he nodded toward the contestants.

Haley, and Sherlock rolled their eyes, while Amber, Lee, Joey, and Isaac waved at him.

"Haven't you got any more to say?" Chris asked.

Evan thought for a minute, then shook his head. "Not really."

A wizard looking person stepped off of a boat. He was wearing a light blue cloak, and gigantic glasses, that were so well colored you couldn't even see his eyes. "Greetings!" He said.

Chris was looking at a note card, looking very confused. "It says here your name is 'Kinect'. Is that actually true?"

"No, of course not," Kinect replied. "It's just the name I go by. Duh."

"So what is your ACTUAL name?" Chris looked up from the card.

Kinect rolled his eyes. "I don't have a single reason to tell you my name."

"How about to participate on the show?" Evan asked from the other end of the dock.

Amber spoke up again. "What show?!"

"Should I ask?" Evan asked Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head. "That'd be pretty stupid to be honest."

"So I go and stand over there?" Kinect pointed to the contestants.

Chris nodded. "The next contestant is Jewel!"

Jewel stepped off of the boat, and looked at the island and other contestants. "Great. We are staying here?"

"Way to pick up on the obvious," Kinect rolled his eyes.

Joey growled. "In case you haven't noticed, she's the most normal person here other than Evan at least. So, you can't be talking."

Evan looked quite a bit prouder now, and it seemed like he'd grew an inch. "Thank you!"

"That's not exactly a compliment," Haley said.

Jewel sighed. "Can we please move on now?"

"Unlikely," Isaac said, pointing to Chris who was on the phone. "I think he's firing someone."

"Because... of course he is," Sherlock sighed.

Joey was clearly angry. "Will you shut up?!"

"I would if that were me," the camera panned to a second Sherlock who was on the other side of the dock.

The first Sherlock grimaced. "You take all the fun out of it!" the Sherlock said, peeling off a face mask to reveal a female who was laughing, clearly happy at her prank.

"What's up Addie?" Chris grinned.

Kinect looked very impressed. "That was really impressive!"

"Of course it is," Addie grinned. "Been doing it since I was three years old."

"Three years?" Kinect asked. "That's what I call dedication."

Chris was clearly not happy with the conversations happening while he was supposed to be torturing them. "The next contestant will be Reagan!"

Reagan stepped off the boat in a magicians outfit, not at all like Kinect, who looked much more nerdy then she did. "Sweet! I knew I was signing up for a new season of the show on that website!"

"We pretty much all knew that," Jewel crossed her arms.

Amber was still confused about the fact she was participating in Total Drama. "What show?!"

"Um.. Total Drama?" Jewel said.

She was racking her brains evidently. "Oh! That one show from the Cartoon Network thing?"

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That thing."

"Please go and stand over there?" Chris asked Reagan, who followed his instructions and stood between Kinect and Sherlock.

Kinect eyed her. "What are you supposed to be, a magician?"

"Yes," Reagan said briskly. "I do the much more realistic card tricks than whatever 'wizardry' you do."

"Card tricks?!" Kinect snorted. "You don't actually call that BS magic, do you?"

Reagan growled threateningly causing Kinect to shrink a little. Evan and Sherlock snickered at the sight of the wizard being defeated.

Another boat approached carrying a beautiful man. He was wearing a white suit and a trade marked blue-green scarf that flew out behind him. "Greetings!" He waved. "My name is Wallace, in case you didn't watch Total Drama Project: Stars!"

"You only placed eleventh if memory serves," another person leapt off the boat. He looked like a detective (my most famous OC!), wearing a trench coat and black pants. "Hello," he said to the contestants briskly.

Wallace narrowed his eyes. "I only got eleventh because Alysson SHOVED ME OFF A CLIFF."

"Excuses, excuses," the detective mumbled. "You would have been voted out soon any way."

Chris grinned. "It's Wallace, the beauty king, and Justin rip off, and our resident Sherlock Holmes, Sheldon renamed to be Lucky!"

Lucky smiled. "Sherlock Holmes. You flatter me Chris!"

"Oi!" Sherlock called. "My name is Sherlock, not his, got it?"

Kinect whacked him with his staff, knocking him out cold. "That's so much better," he sighed happily.

Jewel and Reagan nod.

"He talks way too much for my liking," Wallace flipped his scarf. "Also, like Justin placed eleventh in any season."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "He actually got seventh."

"In a cast of fourteen," Wallace pointed out. "I got eleventh in a cast of twenty-three."

"Twenty-TWO," Lucky rolled his eyes. "That idiot Nile doesn't count."

Wallace shrugged. "Still better."

"Even you idiot," Lucky said. "Save the math for someone who can do it."

Chris moved his arms at an in coming boat. "Carrying two of our Total Drama Golden cast members, welcome Aaron, and Sarah!"

Aaron was a tennis player, holding tennis racket and was spinning it on his finger. Sarah was a panda nerd, wearing a panda shirt, black pants, and a panda hat.

"How's life after winning Total Drama Golden?" Chris asked the panda nerd.

Sarah grinned. "I built a panda reserve and held that giant party I promised! And gave Haley that 25% of the million that she deserved."

"You didn't have to mention that," Haley said sheepishly. "I only got second because I watched too much anime. Which I'm PROUD of!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "I also remember that you cheated by putting a camera confessional, and then blamed me for making a fake invincibility statue, causing me to get SEVENTH."

"Can't please everyone," Haley shrugged.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You didn't please ANYONE."

"I'm a little bummed Emily isn't competing," Sarah said unenthusiastically. "But I'm going for win number two!"

Chris looked at his watch and then looked off the left as the next boat approached. "Hope you are looking for some competition, because here comes Connor!"

Connor was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and sneakers. Even though you couldn't tell he was threatening, he had an aura about him that spoke business and secrets. "Hello," he said to Aaron.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah asked. "I won a season, but you completely ignore me, and go to him."

Connor growled. "I have more respect for the cheaters and the cheated, not the fair players."

Haley grinned. "I like this kid."

Connor whipped around. "Call me kid one more time," he whipped out a pocket knife with a elegant point that also spoke his power, "You may not wake the next morning."

The cast put their hands in the air to show they were armless, while Chris laughed maniacally. "God, I love this guy already!"

"I don't tolerate people who need their fame to live," Connor shrugged Chris's hand away. "I'll just go and join these losers." He whipped out a Mountain Dew and took a massive sip. "Much better," he grinned.

Chris looked angry for a second, but then regained his cool. "Our final contestant is Jack!"

Jack was frail and small, smaller than everyone else at least. He looked nervous. "H-hi Chris," he waved sheepishly. "O-oh, am I supposed to wave?" He asked. "I've never been on TV before..."

"Actually, I'm going to have you stand over there," Chris pointed to the other contestants. "And there we have it! All our contestants!"

"Not so fast!" Sharon called, flying through the air on a vine and lands next to Chris. "I'm competing too!"

Kinect grumbled. "God, not her too."

"So you don't believe in some kind of wizard god then?" Reagan said accusing.

Kinect rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to say Merlin, am I?"

Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Alright!" Chris said. "We are going to split you into teams, and then you are going to compete in the challenge!"

Kinect growled. "Just don't put me on a team with HER," he pointed to Reagan.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Reagan exclaimed.

Chris pulled out a slip of paper. "Alright. The first team will be... Kinect, Amber, Lee, Haley, Wallace, and... Joey."

"You should be lucky you got me," Wallace boasted.

"Likewise," Kinect and Haley said at the same time.

Amber looked a little intimidated, while Joey looked like he didn't really care.

Chris pulled out another piece of paper. "Team two is... Lucky, Connor, Aaron, Isaac, Jack, and... Sherlock."

Connor snorted through his Mountain Dew. "I'm stuck with these people?"

"Be careful what you say," Isaac growled.

Sherlock shrugged. "I can see why he'd think that personally."

"I'm not gonna get on his bad side," Aaron agreed.

Chris pulled out one final slip. "All remaining... Sarah, Addie, Jewel, Sharon, Reagan, and Evan. You'll be team three."

"Awesome!" Reagan gave Jewel a high five, which Jewel reluctantly accepted.

Addie crossed her arms, as Sarah went to talk with Jewel, Reagan and Sharon. Evan was separated from the group, on his own.

Chris grinned. "Hope you are comfortable."

"Um?" Evan raised his hand. "I'm the only guy on my team?"

Chris shrugged. "Team one will be henceforth be known as the Flaming Marshmallows!" An icon of a marshmallow on fire appeared above the six. "Team two are now the Hyper Amazons!" A pink icon appeared above the all-man team. "And team three will be the Ruthless Alphas!" A picture of a wolf on a gray background appeared.

"A pink icon for a team of all men?" Sherlock whined.

Connor snorted. "Everybody knows pink is the manliest color."

"Yeah.." Chris said. "Any way! We met our competitors, and assigned the teams? What more could you ask for? A challenge? Get ready for the next episode of Total Drama and we'll give one to you! This is Chris McClean signing off on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: DIMENSIONS!"

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **I tried to make the talking as realistic as possible, and the characters should not change too much from this point (the stereotypes). Speaking of Stereo types, here they are!**_

 _ **Sherlock (The Beggar)**_

 _ **Isaac (The King)**_

 _ **Connor (The Megalomaniac)**_

 _ **Evan (The Window Waver) (Dear Evan Hanson anyone? ;))**_

 _ **Reagan (The Gambler)**_

 ** _Jewel (The Depressant)_**

 ** _Aaron (The Tennis Player)_**

 ** _Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic)_**

 ** _Addie (The Disguiser)_**

 ** _Sarah (The Panda Friend)_**

 ** _Sharon (The Scout)_**

 ** _Lucky (The Detective)_**

 ** _Jack (The Sensitive Person)_**

 ** _Amber (The Anti-Sane Actor)_**

 ** _Joey (The Historian)_**

 ** _Kinect (The Wizard)_**

 ** _Haley (The Anime Freak)_**

 ** _Lee (The Risk-Taker)_**

 _ **And as for the teams:**_

 _ **The Flaming Marshmallows: Haley, Lee, Kinect, Amber, Wallace, Joey**_

 _ **The Hyper Amazons: Jack, Lucky, Connor, Sherlock, Isaac, Aaron**_

 _ **The Ruthless Alphas: Sarah, Evan, Sharon, Addie, Reagan, Jewel**_

 _ **And a clip from the next episode!**_

"As for your first challenge," Chris said grinning from ear to ear. "We were going to make you play a super-realistic version of Fortnite, but there are definitely some holes in that plan."

Evan was stunned. "Are you joking Chris?! I really hope you are, because if you aren't, I'm going to file a restraining order!"

"Wow," Haley said. "Amber, you are really good at this!"

Amber shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

* * *

 ** _Review to tell me what I'm doing right/wrong! I appreciate any review, and tell me if I should focus on this one, or TDCI. If I'm completely honest, the reason I haven't published the next TDCI episode, is because it's very character specific, and also I just don't like the challenge. So... I've barely started it :(_**

 ** _Let me know!_**


End file.
